Good Omens
by MystiklSushi
Summary: It is the coming of the End Times the Apocalypse is near, and Final Judgment will soon be cast on the human race. This comes as a bit of bad news to the angel Kurama and the demon Yusuke, as they've actually got used to living their cozy lives on earth.
1. Introductions

Good Omens:

It is the coming of the End Times; the Apocalypse is near, and Final Judgment will soon be cast on the human race. This comes as a bit of bad news to the angel Kurama and the demon Yusuke, the respective representatives of God and Satan on Earth, as they've actually got quite used to living their cozy, comfy lives and, in a perverse way, **actually like humanity**. As such, since they're both good friends (despite supposedly being polar opposites, representing Good and Evil as they do), they decide to work together to postpone the Apocalypse and preserve humanity (and their current lifestyle) as we know it.

I don't own YYH or Good Omens. They belong to a lot of brilliant people, who all have more money than I do.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. 

Not exactly the right conditions for evil-doers to be lurking about, doing misdeeds or other stereotypical what-have-you, but Yusuke didn't mind so much.

He wasn't exactly a stereotypical demon.

Coming up on the swarthy looking bunch huddled in a dark little alleyway, the designated meeting place, he cracked a grin, waving at his fellow demons in greeting.

"All hail Satan," they announced in somber unison.

"Eh…hey there," he answered back, grin falling slightly at the cliché greeting.

Not a stereotypical demon at all.

-Meanwhile-

Kurama was an angel.

Not someone who was merely innocent or pure, but an actual winged-haloed angel, though he usually kept those things out of sight. (The term 'he' is the one applied here, because even though angels tend to be sexless and typically androgynous, the English language offers very little in the way of non-gender specific personal pronouns…and Kurama prefers men's dress clothes to women's.)

Kurama was an angel, and he was bored.

It wasn't that he had nothing to do; it was more like the things available to do were all boring. As an angel stationed on earth, he had few entertainment options open to him, and by now he'd covered most everything that sounded even remotely interesting…except for one.

That one bit of entertainment left to him wasn't exactly legal by moral standards, but so far nobody had made a fuss about the little meetings he had with Yusuke.

Heaven had to keep a tab on Hell, after all.

Which is why he was here now, waiting on the demon to meet him at this sidewalk café.

He was going to be late again…but it had been that way since Eden.

* * *

Mostly just a start...I have some more of the story planned out, but I'm not sure if the premise is good enough to even bother continuing.

Review if you've got any comments/criticism. Getting feedback is the only way I'll get better at this writing thing...

Oh, and if you've not read Good Omens, I seriously reccomend you do so. Its a fabulous read that will keep you entertained for a pretty good long time.


	2. Late Again

I know, I know. I'm updating at a snail's pace here lately, but I just haven't been feeling inspired. Still, I did manage to squeeze out a short chapter, which I might later combine with the first one so that you'll actually have something to read, but not until I bang a few more things out plot-wise.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Good Omens. Sadly, I am a poor college student, and I own very little. Pity me.

* * *

"Let the meeting come to order," drawled one of the dark figures. Not that anyone was speaking or being disrupting, but it was a rather traditional thing to say, and had been working as an icebreaker for these kinds of things for years.

Yusuke held in a yawn, a sort of habit he'd formed from being around humans for as long as he had been. In all reality, he didn't actually need to breathe. The meeting was bound to progress in the usual way…generic greeting, a call to order, a comparison of evil deeds, and then it was over. Far as he could tell, they were already about halfway through this little meeting already, which was good since he knew he'd left angel-boy waiting for him again.

He slowly pulled his attention back to the meeting, waiting to see if any of his fellow demons had been particularly creative this time around.

"I tempted a priest into thinking questionable thoughts about a young lady he passed on the street today." The crowd nodded appreciatively at the deed. It was this kind of thinking that had kept them going through the centuries.

"I caused a young child to cheat on a test." Another nod of agreement.

"I flattened a few bicycle tires. Graffitied an old lady's house too." The nod was less enthusiastic here…but the deed counted for a little something at least.

"I drove at eighty-five miles per hour today." There was a deadpan silence as they stared flat out this time. That was barely worth mentioning! The demon in question grinned widely as he finished his statement. "Through a shopping mall." That got a small ovation.

It was then that Yusuke realized that everyone was looking to him for his misdeed for the day…

"I've got a great one guys. You all remember my little project I've been working on with that Tom guy, right? Well, today I gave him a suggestion to make it even more annoying…" He trailed off at the blank looks he was receiving for that one and sighed. The other demons never understood the way he worked. Furbies, telemarketers, Myspace, and those shoes with the little wheels in the heel had been some of his best recent work for Down There, and his efforts were barely recognized.

"Uh…I also kicked a cat on the way over here…?" That one seemed to go over a little better, but not much.

The same demon who'd called the meeting to order quickly stepped in and cleared his throat. "Right then. Keep up the Bad work, you lot. Meeting adjourned."

**-Meanwhile-**

Kurama was on his second cup of tea when Yusuke finally showed up, plopping into the chair across from him.

"You're late. Again."

The demon just smoothed his hair into place, flicking out a pair of sunglasses and adjusting them coolly on the bridge of his nose. If he was going to be seen here with his angelic friend at this quaint little café, he at least wanted people to know that it wasn't his idea of a great hangout.

"Have you ever known be to be on time before, Halo-boy?" (AN—Yes, even Yusuke can't help but see him as masculine-ish, gender pronouns or not.)

"Point taken," he sipped at the tea, the picture of refined serenity. "But I can't help but hold out hope that one day you'll surprise me and show up first."

"Fat chance. Besides, I'd hate to break my long-standing record of tardiness." This conversation hadn't changed much either over the years. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, anyway?"

Instead of speaking, Kurama simply slipped a rolled parchment onto the table space between them. The dark-haired boy unfurled it with a flick of his hand and scanned the page, eyebrows raising as the words sunk in.

"Well that certainly puts a damper on my summer plans."

* * *

Cliffhanger? Sort of.

Comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
